13 years
by popprincess1120
Summary: 13yrs ago Bella left w/ her unborn child. But wen Bella dies in a car accident her 13 year old daughter is left alone in the world & in a attempt to not b put in the foster system she travels from South Carolina 2 Forks 2 find a fam full sum inside OC
1. Chapter 1

Bella ran away 13 years ago taking her unknown, unborn daughter with her. But when Bella dies in a tragic car accident and nobody knows about her daughter, 13 year old Serena will go to Forks in order to find the family her mother kept away from her in hopes of not being forced into the foster system.

Walking down the long dark road, everything looks the same. Dark colored houses with orange and red colored leaves sitting proudly in front are guarding them from intruders. The cool autumn air bits at my skin through my jeans and heavy sweatshirt. It's been a long five months to get to this point. I started in the town where I'd grown up, but now here I am, in Forks, Washington searching for the house of Charlie Swan. I hope he listens to me, if not I'm screwed. I've got close to no money left and it's not nearly enough to even get me food from the dollar store.

Finally I found it. The house I'd heard story after story about. It looks exactly the same as I remember from the stories. Charlie's police cruiser is sitting in the driveway and from the front window that looks into the living room I saw the T.V. playing and someone moving around. Almost pacing. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I walk up the front steps of the porch and ring the door bell.

The man who opened the door had a brown mustache and brown graying hair that was slightly starting to bald. He looked tired.

"Excuse me sir, is this the house of Charlie Swan?" I asked him as politely and calmly as my hyper active nerves would allow.

"Sorry but I don't want anything that your selling." And with that he closed to door in my face. I got frustrated and huffed out an annoyed breath. Did he really think I was some sissy girl scout or something? I rang the door bell again.

He opened the door again, this time he looked as annoyed as I felt. "I told you kid, I don't want anything you're selling so go away and leave me alone. And tell the rest of those other kids not to come by either got it?"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him, getting rid of my polite act completely. "Do I look like a fudging Girl Scout to you?" I put my hands on my hips and looked him square in the face. "May I come in or are you going to make me stay out here in the freezing cold all night?" He opened the door wider and I took that as an opportunity to let myself in.

"Okay so if you're not selling anything, what do you want?" he asked sitting down in the chair mom described to me. I saw him recline in it, just like mom said he always did.

I sat down in the couch and took off my backpack. Digging through it I finally found what I was looking for. "My name is Serena Julian, here's my birth certificate to prove it." I said handing him the paper I'd pulled out of my backpack. He looked at it and read out loud.

"Serena Julian Black-Swan….Birth date October 15th, 1996….." He looked at me, then back at the paper, then right back at me.

"You….your….I have a granddaughter? Where's Bella? Is she here with you?" I hated to see the shine of hope in his slightly empty eyes.

"Mom died in a car crash six months ago…" I said quietly looking down at my hands. "I thought that maybe if I came here…found my dad or somebody who knew my mom maybe I could stay away from the foster system for a little bit longer…" I told him finally looking up.

His face looked crushed, as if his whole world had just crumbled down into dust. "She's dead?" he finally asked, looking up at me.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't have any other choice. I'm sorry…if you want me to leave I'll go stay somewhere and I won't come back. I probably shouldn't have come in the first place…I apologize for the inconvenience sir." I stood up and was about to leave when he said something. It was so quiet I almost didn't catch what he said.

"Bella wouldn't have wanted you to stay on the street; you can use her room if you want. It's got a bed and a desk and a computer that you're free to use."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Honestly I thought he would want me gone. This random kid off the streets comes over at 10 o'clock at night and says your daughter(whose been gone with no note no clue no nothing for thirteen years) is dead and she has a daughter who is now trying to find a home where she can be safe and not be put into a foster home. Who wouldn't have kicked the kid to the curb and think that they were lying?

"Are you serious?" I asked, not believing a word of what he said.

"I'm serious. Did you think that I would let my own granddaughter go wondering around this town and not have a place to stay?" He seemed kinda mad that I would think that.

"It happens all the time where I grew up…a lot of my friends were homeless and they didn't have anywhere to go. But…mom always took them in, if only for a little while. But then she'd make them go back home." I finished and smiled at the memory of my mom. I can still picture all the girls that stayed in my room or on the couch in the living room of out small apartment/Townhouse.

"That sounds like Bells…she always wanted to be a school teacher. Did you know that?" he asked me smiling slightly.

"Yeah I know. Mom was the middle school English teacher by day and at night she worked at the Seven-eleven down the street from our house." I was walking over by the couch. Charlie seemed like he wanted to know what our life was like. We talked for a while, about mom mostly. I think I might have fallen asleep because next thing I know somebody's putting a blanket over me. I was too tired to move or get up, so I slept on the couch that first night.

I wonder what I'm going to do about Jacob now…I'll deal with that tomorrow. And with that last thought I slowly drifted back to sleep. Dreaming about mom and I down by the beach where we lived with my dog Effy playing in the water.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Not continue? Delete it from fanfic? Send me feedback please so I know whether or not to continue ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to dead silence. The sun was shining outside of the window. On the table next to me I found a note.

_Dear Serena,_

_ Help yourself to the food in the fridge, the phone, T.V. and anything else that you may want to use. My work number is by the phone in case you need me. I'll be home by six or seven and then maybe we can go get something to eat. _

_ Love Grandpa Charlie._

I put the note down and sighed. Grabbing my backpack I walked upstairs and flopped down on the bed in my mom's old room. It smelled like her, which I found weird but it was comforting. The computer looked old but it would work. I walked over to it and grabbed my iPod out of the back pocket in my pants.

While my iPod charged I decided to take a quick shower. The warm water felt good on my skin, I hadn't had one of these in forever, and to me this seemed like a rare luxury. There were very few times I could take a shower lately.

When I got out my black hair was dripping wet. But it felt good to feel clean again. I walked to my mom's old room (which I guess now is mine…weird.) and dug through my backpack for something to wear. I finally pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a Paramore cut off tee that would have to do for now. Walking downstairs I went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. It wasn't very good but I was hungry for real food instead of the crap that had been kept in my backpack along with all the other things crammed in there.

By the time I'd finished I noticed that it was already one o'clock, and if I wanted to be able to walk to La Push before Charlie got back I'd have to leave now. Grabbing my high tops and my sweatshirt I ran up stairs to check on my iPod. It was fully charged thank god, so I grabbed it and bolted out the door.

I wasn't sure which way I should go, so when I got into town I asked around. The people were nice enough to tell me that I should keep going south and when I hit the forest line you'll know I'm there. So heading that way, I plugged in my iPod and listened to Don't Let Me Get Me by P!NK .

When I got to La Push I noticed that the houses were kinda small. But the one I was looking for was the one that caught my eye first hand. I felt my stomach just drop and my heart started beating so hard it seemed like I'd just run a mile.

There he was, my dad. Sitting on the front porch with who I assumed was his dad. I could tell it was them because as far as I know Billy is the only one in La Push that's a part of the elders and has a wheelchair.

When I started to walk up the drive, both of their heads snapped up.

"Um…are you Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Yeah that's me, and you are?" he asked kindly.

"Um….I'm…uh… here!" I said thrusting the birth certificate I'd shown Charlie last night at him. And just as Charlie had, he read the name out loud. He wasn't able to really comprehend the words until about the third time he'd said them and then he looked at me. I saw he was visibly shaking. I knew that that wasn't good.

"My…my name is Serena…" I said. He stood up and nodded motioning for me to follow him.

"Why did you come here?" he asked me in a hushed tone.

"I came because I had nowhere else to go." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you go back to Bella kid, I'm sure she's worried about you." He said, his voice hard as stone and cold as ice when he said my mom's name. That pissed me off to no end, and I guess I kind of snapped.

"I guess she would be if she weren't dead, so if you could be a little bit nicer I'm not exactly happy about this arrangement either. Mom used to tell me you were so nice and kind and warm hearted, but I guess she was wrong. Your just a bastard." And with that I bolted it out of there, running like my life depended on it.

Tears were silently flowing down my cheeks, I didn't know if I should turn back and apologize. But in the end I didn't. I just kept on running. My years as a track-and-field runner were starting to really pull off now. But I could hear the heavy footsteps following behind me.

"Hey! Wait up, what do you mean she's dead? Hey kid slow down!" I heard him calling at me. But I only ran faster. I stopped when I ran into a tall, hard body.

"Jacob! What the fuck are you doing?" the body said. It was a girl.

"Leah, what are you doing?" he asked. I looked up at the girl, she was tall and muscular. But that seemed to enhance her beauty somehow. Her big arms were wrapped around me, as if trying to protect me from him.

"Jacob, go to the woods and run for a bit. You're shaking like mad; you're in no condition to be chasing this little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" I said, stepping away from her arms. "For your information I'm thirteen years old. And Ms. Leah, if that's your name, I would appreciate it if you let me pass so I can go back home." And with that I took off back toward Charlie's house. While I ran, I managed to pull my iPod out from my back pocket and blasted it to Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. And all though I still knew he was following me, I couldn't bring myself to stop or turn around. My feet were moving of their own accord and I couldn't stop them.

After a good fifteen minutes of running my legs became like jelly and I had to stop. My mind was racing and I wasn't so sure if I could walk all the way back to Grandpa Charlie's after all that. But I knew that with the way Jacob had acted back there, and even if he was still behind me, I wouldn't let him take me to Charlie's. That wasn't an option so the only other one was to just walk.

When I caught my breath and Jacob hadn't come around in any direction I started to make my way to Charlie's. A brown SUV drove down the road. I recognized the people driving in the car from an old picture mom had had hanging in her room since I was little. Sam and Emily, I knew it was them. In the back of my mind, I wanted to pull out my thumb and ask them for a ride. And somehow my body reacted to my mind, it was a weird thing to happen but it did.

Emily saw my thumb up in the air, and she must have convinced Sam to turn around because a few minutes later their car pulled up right next to me and she got out.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked. I knew moms' stories about her were true by her kind voice.

"That would be great but I don't want to bother you ma'am." I said trying to be polite but in all honesty the longer I was standing out there the colder it seemed to get. She took one good long look at me and that seemed to make up her mind for her.

"Come on, you must be freezing. It's not a bother at all; by the way I'm Emily. Emily Uley and you are?"

"I'm Serena," I told her.

"Emily!" Someone shouted behind me. Emily looked up, but I already knew who it was.

"Jacob, it's good to see you. I was just about to head home to cook dinner, Sam and the others should be there now if you wanna go over." She acted like she was his mother or something. It was funny.

I didn't have to turn around to know that he was looking at me. "Serena I need to talk to you, come on let's just go I'll take you back to where ever it is your staying." He seemed like he was trying to act nicer, but I could tell by his voice that he was still upset.

"Jacob you know her?" Emily asked. Finally when she looked from me to him something seemed to click in her brain and she let out a gasp.

"Oh Jacob, do you think it's true? And what about Bella, dear is your mother in town as well?" Emily said looking at me then back at Jacob.

I couldn't stand to look at either of them, and finding that my shoes were more interesting than either of their faces I said, "She died in a car crash six months ago."

Letting out a small breath of air I looked up at their faces. Emily looked so sad, but she was trying to hide it, I could tell. And Jacob…well he seemed like his heart was just broken all over again. And all though I wish he would have made some effort to hide his pain, he didn't.

"Are you staying with Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I am." He nodded and I could tell that he was thinking very hard about something.

"Emily, will you drive her to Charlie's, I'm sure she'd like to get home. I'll pick her up in the morning so she can meet the rest of her family." Emily nodded her head and ushered me over to the brown SUV.

"How old are you Serena?" she asked me.

"I'm thirteen, but I'll be fourteen on October 16th," she nodded her head, thinking ever hard about something.

"Do you know?" she asked me.

"About the wolves, yeah I know. Mom would tell me the legends at night when I was a kid, she said it was the only thing that would put me to sleep and help me sleep through the night when I was a kid."

She nodded her head. And soon we were arriving at Charlie's house. Pulling into the drive I noticed that the lights were on, and Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just I was supposed to be home a while ago. It's noting I can't work out myself. Thanks for the ride." And with that I got out of the car and made my way inside the house.

When I got inside, Charlie looked a little freaked out.

"Where have you been?" he asked me as I walked through the door.

"I went to La Push. I wanted to meet my father, is that so wrong?" I said, looking up at him. I could feel the tears pushing their way from my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"You…you went to go see Jacob? When? How did you get there? How did he take it, you know, finding out he's a dad and all." he seemed even more flustered than before.

"Well, I walked for starters, I went today, this morning or this afternoon I don't know which you consider one as but whatever. He seemed shocked, but I don't know, I guess he's gonna make some sort of effort, which is more than I expected. He went as far as to invite me to eat breakfast with him tomorrow," I said, not realizing how excited I was until after the words came out of my mouth.

"Well…that's good, and I'm glad you're safe, you had me scared when I came home and you weren't here. So, uh, are you hungry?" he asked, sounding a little awkward now that the subject had changed.

"I'm starved, whatcha have in mind for food Gramps?" He laughed at that, I mean full out laughed his ass off.

"How about we just go hit the Diner, that okay with you kid?" I nodded and with that we left to go eat.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the door bell going off like a fire alarm. Looking down at what I was wearing, I saw the old pair of sweat pants from moms' drawer I'd pulled out last night and an old torn up sweater of Charlie's.

As I stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yelled at who ever had the audacity to come here and start ringing my ear off to shut the hell up because I was moving as fast as I could.

When I reached the door, I found none other than Jacob standing there shuffling back and forth on his feet. "I take it you're not exactly ready to go yet?" he joked looking me over.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked blocking my eyes from the rush of vague sun light.

"Its 10 o'clock sleepy head, now go get dressed or else there'll be no food left for us." and with that he let himself in and sat on the couch happily. Looking back over his shoulder and up at me he said, "Go on now. Don't wanna be late now do we?" I huffed and made my way back up the stairs.

Charlie must have taken my clothes to wash them…great. Digging through moms' closet I found something that looked like it'd fit ok. It was a pair of plain blue jeans and I added my own bit of style to it with black spaghetti-strap tank top and a red Tee to go underneath. I put my hair in two small pigtails one on each side of my head (search pictures of Misa Amane from Death Note to really understand what the hair looks like) and made my way back downstairs.

"Now that's more like it. Put your shoes on and let's go." I glared up at him. The drive was spent in silence. But when we pulled up to Emily's house, the silence stopped and was replaced with the sound of mouths glomping down hand fulls of food and people talking and laughing. When I looked at the people inside the small house, I had the strange feeling that I didn't belong in their group. This was a family, I was an outsider, who was I to come in and expect to be a part of this family?

But when I spotted Emily in the kitchen along with two other girls, I walked over towards them.

"Um...Emily right?" I asked quietly. And with that everyone got very quiet.

"Oh! Serena, I'm so glad you could come! Sit, sit, boys make room for her! She's a growing girl and she needs her protein more then you bottomless pigs." Emily said shooing them away to make a place for me at the table.

One snorted and said, "For your information we're not pigs, we're…" but he cut off mid-sentence. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked my mouth full of pancakes and in my hand a fresh baked blueberry muffin. "Oh! That, yeah it's okay I already know."

They still kept looking at me strangely, "what? Do I have something on my face? Or are you guys not used to seeing a thirteen year old girl eat pancakes?" Then I looked across the room, and something strange happened. There was this kid, he didn't look much older than me, maybe sixteen or so, and he just stood in the doorway, staring at me. A rush of heat flooded through my body when I looked at him. I couldn't tear my eyes away, and it seemed like he couldn't either. Finally I was pulled out of my trance when I heard growling coming from behind me.

I turned around to see Jacob had put his hands on my shoulders, almost like he was protecting me. He was shaking madly, and then the door slammed shut and when I looked back at where the boy had been standing, he was gone.

"Um…what just happened? Jake? Dad? Hello anybody left in there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face, but he still wouldn't release his hold on me.

"Emily?" I squeaked out. She came over and pulled Jake away from me, and Sam ushered him out to the backyard. Next thing I know there is a giant russet brown wolf standing in the middle of the massive yard.

"What just happened? Anybody? Hello am I the only sane one left in this place or something?" Emily grabbed my hand and lead me out of the dining room and into what I assumed was her and Sams bedroom.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting Serena?" Emily asked. I nodded my head.

"So is that what just happened? I got imprinted? Huh, I always pictured it differently." She let out a small giggle at that.

"You certainly don't seem freaked out. Especially since you don't even know who he is." She said as she sat on the end of the bed. I sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Well why should I be? I mean, he seems like a nice kid. Who is he anyway? And why did Dad freak out like that? I mean, it's just imprinting right? What's the big deal?"

Emily sighed and shook her head. "His name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. He's a really good kid. He gets the best grades out of all the young boys still in school. But Jacob, I could try to explain it to you all day but the short version is, he just found out that you're his daughter, his little girl, and the first real time he's gotten to spend with her, one of his brothers imprints on her. He'll be happy for you in a little while, but right now just let him let out some of his steam." And with that she stood up.

I'm beginning to like Emily a lot, no wonder mom talked so highly about her, she's awesome. I was feeling kind of bold so I stood up and asked her, "Hey…Emily I was wondering something." She turned around and looked at me. "Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Well…you see…um…I kinda don't really have anything besides what I wore yesterday and what's in my moms' closet from when she left. But she was older than me when she left, and a lot taller, so I was wondering if maybe…you and I could…go shopping?" Her face seemed to light up at this idea.

"Of course Serena! I've been waiting for the perfect moment for a good old fashioned shopping spree. Do you think some of the other girls could come along?" She was so excited, and to be honest I was to.

"Sure why not?" I said. "When do you wanna go?" she thought about this for a minute before going to her door and yelling for the other girls. Not two minutes later three girls were coming inside the room.

"Girls, its shopping time. Miss Serena here needs some clothes and asked us for assistance, will you come or will you go?" all three girls had big bright smiles on their faces, "We're in!" they shouted. Emily looked down at me.

"So, when do you wanna go? It could take a while to get you everything you need, and depending on whether or not you'll be staying with Jake or Charlie makes a big difference. So go back to Charlie's and when he comes home talk to him about it and when you get the final verdict I suggest you call me. Here's my number," she said as she handed me a piece of paper.

I looked over at the clock on the wall, it was two already. Damn time passes when your dad flips out 'cause you got imprinted on and you get to go shopping with four girls you've never met before or even know very well but have heard about your whole life. Maybe I should start heading home….

"Well…I think I'll head out if that's okay with you guys. It'll take a while to walk from here back to Charlie's so…yeah…talk to ya later Emily." And with that I left the house, only to be bombarded by the boy I saw earlier. He looked cute, and I could tell by looking at him, that he was a little nervous.

"Hey…" he said. His voice was like leather, soft and smooth.

"Hey, it's Seth right?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I'm Seth. And you are…?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were a deep dark brown. Soft, but held the hint of a mystery deep within.

"I'm Serena." I said turning so I could face him head on. He was tall, very tall. I'd guess about a foot taller than me, maybe more. But that's normal because I'm pretty short. His hair was black, like really black. And short, yet had this shaggy quality about it. His lips were full and round. Almost inviting me in to kiss them. OMYGOD what am I thinking? I don't even know this guy! Get a grip Sere! Look at his eyes, not his lips, or his fabulous abs…holy crap what's happening?

During my mental rant, he started laughing. A genuine, really laugh. And it sounded…nice. It was calming almost. I found myself calming down with his presence near me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips awaiting an answer.

"What? Oh nothing, nothing. You were just looking at me funny, like you were trying to analyze me like a science project or something." And with that I laughed to, my cheeks flushing madly.

"That weird huh? Well I apologize for my oddlyness, mister I turn into a giant furry wolf-boy. Next time I promise not to look at you like a science project." We laughed for a good couple of minutes until we finally caught our breath.

"So…" he started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um…where you headed to?"

"Back to Charlie's. I gotta start walking now or else it'll take too long and by the time I get there it'll be five and Charlie will think I got kidnapped or something." I said and started walking again.

"Well how about I give you some company? While you walk and then when I know you're safe and you won't get kidnapped, I'll give you your space." He said laughing as he came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing bub? Get that thing off me before I rip it off of your shoulder and feed it to the ocean over there." I said pointing over to the ocean waves lapping against the sand on first beach.

He quickly removed his arm from around my shoulders. It was funny how just a moment ago we acted like we'd known each other our whole lives and now we were back to being strangers with a joined future.

"So…how old are you?" he asked.

"Thirteen, I'll be fourteen on October 16th. What about you?" I said glancing in his direction.

"Sixteen," he replied looking ahead as if trying to find something interesting to keep him from staring at the ground.

"That cool," I sighed. Things were getting quiet now that the laughing had stopped. I kept trying to think of a conversation starter, but nothing came to mind.

"Where did Bella go after she left?" he asked.

"Well…no, I don't. I barely remember where we lived when I was four to the time I turned ten, but when I was ten we moved to South Carolina. We moved around so often, and she said it was because of work, but I knew why we moved so much. She didn't want us to get too attached to a certain place when she knew that we were just going to have to leave anyway. The longest time we stayed anywhere for a certain amount of time was when I was nine. Mom wanted to move back to the northwest so we moved to Portland, Oregon. We stayed for a year maybe longer I'm not sure." I stopped feeling my throat tighten up and a lone tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey, you okay? We can change the subject if you want," he said sounding concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just hard, I still have a hard time believing that she's gone. It's been six months and still almost every night I wake up half expecting to be back home, hearing the sound of cars driving by our town house and the soft sound of one of moms cd's playing in the room next door."

"You miss her a lot don't you?" he said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I miss her more than you can imagine. She was the only family I've ever known. If it weren't for my friend Addy, I wouldn't have been able to make it on my own this long. She stayed with me till we crossed into Nebraska, then we had to split apart."

"Wow, for a thirteen year old, you sure have had a lot go on. I lost my dad, coincidently it was the same day I phased for the first time. But I still had my mom. I can't imagine what it'd be like to be so alone, and to be only thirteen when all this happens…wow." He sighed.

We walked in silence until we reached Charlie's. The house was dark and no one was inside.

"Well…I guess I'll see ya later then." And with that I opened the door and walked inside. I heard his footsteps walk away, but then they came back, and through the door he said, "I'm patrolling the area around here tonight if you want to meet in the woods out back and talk some more, feel free to come." And with that he left. And this time, he left for good.


	4. Chapter 4

When Charlie got home from work, we were both too tired to cook anything and too lazy to leave the house. So we ordered take out from a Chinese restaurant nearby. At dinner an attempt to make conversation was tested, but failed drastically. But when I tried talking to him about housing…well…let's go over it again.

**Me:** "Hey Charlie, can I ask you something?"

** Charlie: **"Sure kid, what's on your mind?"

**Me: ** "Well…I was kinda wondering if you want me to stay here with you and go to school in Forks, or if I should move in with my dad…that weird to say…my dad…anyway, what's your opinion on the subject?"

**Charlie:** "Well, I think you should move in with Jacob, but it's your decision where you'd rather be."

**Me: ** "Thanks Charlie."

And that was the extension of our conversation on that subject. Now I'm up in mom's room/ my room listening to the dial tone while I wait for someone to answer the phone at Sam and Emily's house. Finally after about four to five minutes with the phone ringing, a breathless Emily answers.

"Hello?" she says between pants.

"Um...hey, I just thought I'd call because…well, you told me too. But if you're busy I can call back later," I said, not exactly sure what I was saying.

"No that's fine, I'm not busy." She said, but in the background a disgruntled Sam could be heard yelling for her to come back to bed. Great, I think I just interrupted their little evening plan.

"Are you sure? Sam seems to think otherwise," I said. She let out a small sigh, "Well as much as Sam wishes this wasn't true, he doesn't always get what he wants. So what's up? Did you talk to Charlie?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, what if Da-I mean Jacob doesn't want me to stay with him? And plus, I haven't even talked to him about it…do you think he'd be okay with it? You know him pretty well right; I mean what do you think he'd say? God…I'm kinda scared…I don't really wanna ask him if I can stay with him but in the end…I guess I have to right? God…" I finally sighed after ranting on about that. On the other end Emily laughed.

"Oh, Serena if only you knew. Sam told me you were all Jake could think about while they were patrolling today. He wouldn't stop thinking about what it'd be like to have you stay with him, and all of that. He really wants you to be a part of his life, in his life. He doesn't want to miss anything." She said, and I could hear the smile creeping across her face all though I couldn't see it, I still knew it was there.

"Really?" was all I managed to get out. My dad, Jacob Black, whom just about less than two days ago knew he had a daughter, doesn't need to take any more time to know that he wants me to stay with him. This was awesome! I couldn't believe it, I'd thought I'd have to like beg him or something. But he actually wants me? I mean seriously? This is great!

"Serena? You still there?" Emily called from the other line, shocking me out of my mental rant and back into reality.

"Yeah I'm still here. Hey, do you think you could give me like his number or something? I'd like to get this all done tonight while I'm still on a roll." I told her. She laughed and gave me his number. After we said our good-bye's I called the number Emily had given me.

After a good few minutes of waiting, getting the answering machine, re-dialing, and yet again getting the answering machine I finally decided to leave a message.

"Hey, it's me…Serena…um…I'd appreciate it if you answered your phone or called me back 'cause I have something to ask. And…just call me later at 541-993-5679, that's Charlies' home number and…yeah…okay bye." And with an awkward ending to that message, I plopped down on my bed and drowned out the world by plugging in my iPod.

I think I might have fallen asleep sometime after plugging into my iPod because I was awoken by the sound of a ringing phone go off. With a sigh I turned around and grabbed at the phone, the caller I.D. read Black, Jacob.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey, I got your message, what's up?" he asked.

"Um…what? Oh! Yeah, I was wondering if you want me to stay with you in La Push or if you want me to stay with Charlie or to leave all together, but the last one ain't really an option 'cause I'm kinda stuck here unless you want me shipped off to some foster home…" I said in a rush.

"Uh…what was that last part?" he asked.

"That if I don't find a home or someone to legally say that they're my legal guardian before December 10th I have to go back to South Carolina and be a permanent part of the foster system…" I said unsure of what to do exactly in order to answer his question.

"Oh…well then get your ass over here and give me whatever papers I have to sign because kid, your daddy wants his girl on his side of the land. Grab your stuff, and tomorrow you and the girls can go shopping or whatever it is you do to make you feel like my house is yours to." I smiled, and small tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Really? You mean it?" I asked, so happy he wanted me. I wasn't sure what I'd do if he said no.

"Of course I mean it, now get your stuff together and I'll come pick you up in a few. Tell Charlie thanks for lettin' you stay with him and he can come over anytime and you will be over there often to okay? I know he gets lonely and probably liked having you around." And with that he hung up and I went to gather my things.

Charlie was surprised that Jacob was coming by so fast, so I called him back and asked him to maybe come tomorrow. I don't know why, but I was kind of happy to spend another day with Charlie, even though he doesn't say much, he's still a great guy and I think he's gonna make a great grandpa the more I get to know him.

But that night, when I was lying down in bed to go to sleep, I heard pebbles being thrown at the window. Groaning I got up and looked out. Seth stood at the ground in only a pair of ripped cut off shorts. Laughing I opened the window, "What do you want?" I called.

He motioned for me to come down. Opening the window a little farther, I climbed down the tree just outside and landed flat on my ass. He laughed walking over to help me up. I pushed him away and growled at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. The cool air softly blowing and my sweatpants and T-shirt were not going to cut it in order to keep me warm. I could feel my breasts perk at the cold air. Quickly wrapping my arms across my chest in a fail attempt to keep warm and cover my now visible boobs. He seemed to notice my state and walked closer toward me. Wrapping his arms across my shoulders, I instantly warmed up at the feeling of his touch.

"Damn, you are cold." He said jokingly.

"Oh shut up and warm me up before I walk back into bed so I can go to sleep." I growled at him yet again.

"Well sorry for wanting to see you. Did you talk to Jake? You gonna come live on the Res?" He said seeming more excited than I would have anticipated.

"Yeah, I talked to Jake. I will be coming to join you all on the res, and I will be living with _my father_, mind you. So I bet if he catches you sneaking into the house or something you will wake up with no balls, not like you have any as it is right now, but still." I said with a wink and then I raced back toward the sliding glass door that leads out onto the back yard porch.

"Wait," he said grabbing my arm. He pulled me towards him, and kissed me. It was sweet, and small. And as soon as it had started, it ended and he was gone. His big brown eyes could be vaguely seen hidden in the forest beyond. But I saw them. And with a final wave good-bye, I walked into the house looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of breakfast being made and laughter echoing throughout the house. Opening my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't in the room I'd fallen asleep in. Confused, grouchy, and still half asleep I stumbled out of bed and opening the door, I knew where I was almost instantly.

I was at Sam and Emily's. A familiar face poked his head around the door and smiled. "Hey sleepy head, what's up?" Seth said. Still grouchy- I'm not a morning person as you can tell- I kicked him in the face. He went tumbling backwards and rubbed his forehead.

"What was that for?" he said in a whiny tone.

"For making me talk this early in the morning." I said.

"Its noon Serena," someone said from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with Emily. She chuckled and led me to the kitchen. The boys and Leah said hello and good morning to me. It was nice, this place felt like a family gathering, and for once since I got here, I felt as if I had a family where I belonged.

Sitting down at the table next to Seth, much to my displeasure, Emily handed me a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "So...Emily, how did I fall asleep at Charlie's and end up here?" I asked her.

"Jake brought you over, and then he left. I think he should be here soon, he just had to go back to his place and clean up the house or something," she said shaking her head. "Maybe he's finally cleaning up that bathroom…he better be or I'm gonna kill him. A young lady needs a clean bathroom…" she said muttering as she sputtered around the kitchen some more.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have my own bathroom? Are you serious? Sweet!" I said squealing in excitement.

They all laughed. We ate and talked about nothing and everything. Mostly people wanted to know about my mom, what she'd been doing all these years and stuff like that. Emily wanted to know what I was thinking about for my birthday, which was in a few weeks. I told her that I hadn't thought about it much at all.

She laughed at that and said that she'd just through me a small little barbeque or something, I told her that it didn't matter, but she said, "A girl turning fourteen is a big deal, and since I haven't got any kids of my own, and I never got to through you a party, Jake and I will do this whether either of you like it or not, understood?" she finished her rant and patted me on the head, whispering in my ear, "just let me do this one thing or you'll regret it," and with that she walked off and left me wide eyed and scared shit-less.

The people at the table laughed, "What's so funny? That shit was freaky!" I screamed without thinking about what I'd just said. Suddenly everything got very quiet, but a low chuckle could be heard from the doorway, "Now that's my girl!" said Jacob (I guess I should start calling him dad now huh?) as he came over and patted me on the back.

"Wait, I'm not gonna get in trouble for cussing?" I asked him, appalled.

"Hey we all do it now and then, or some of us do it in every sentence. So nobody truly cares, especially me. I couldn't care either way," he said laughing. But Emily came up and hit him with a rolling pin.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! You are now in the care of this young girl, soon to be young woman! You should not be encouraging her into foul language!" We all cracked up at the defeated sight of him hunching down almost like a small kid who knew he'd just got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Wow dad, you just got dissed." I laughed at him.

"Oh shut up kid," he said shaking my hair.

"Okay you two, Serena, why don't you go get dressed so we can head out to start our long day of shopping, and Jake, don't worry. She's in good hands, you know that. So if I hear one peep from one of your brothers about you complaining, I will personally make sure that she is the last child you will ever have."

I laughed, and walked back upstairs to get changed. "Hey Emily, can I use your shower?" I asked, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah sure, there's shampoo and soup in there too, here I'll show you how to work it, it's kinda hard to work." She said coming up behind me.

"Okay," I said.

After the shower Emily let me borrow a clean shirt of hers 'cause mine was, well let's just say that months without a washing machine and only two pairs of pants, three shirts, and two sweaters, you are bound to have some _**smelly laundry**_.

Dad (boy that's weird to say) hugged me good-bye, then Emily, Leah, and two other girls whose names I learned are Angela and Rachel all headed out to Seattle for a good long day of shopping. The girls asked all about me, what music I liked, what my favorite color was, if I read and if so what books, did I watch T.V. or did I sit in my room and day dream?

I told them that my favorite colors are black red and purple. I like all types of music, country, rock, metal, scream-o, pop, classical, everything. So they asked about bands, singers that type of stuff. I told them that I really like PINK, Paramore, Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, Black Eyed Peas, Black Veil Brides, Taylor Swift, Kenny Chesney, Martina McBride, Linkin Park, Eminem, Nickleback, and a lot of others but those are my all time favorites.

I read some, but mostly I just write or listen to music. I told them that a few years back I danced, but because we couldn't afford it anymore I had to quit. After that I told them that I went into singing and writing and took up the guitar. I'd play sometimes on Saturday downtown on the corners of sidewalks and people would give me tips or people would place requests. It was fun and I got paid cash which was just icing on the cake.

I don't watch much T.V. but I like the crime shows like CSI, Bones that kind of stuff. They were awestruck when I told them that. They couldn't believe they had just heard a child, well I'm a teenager but to them I guess I'm still a kid but still they couldn't believe that I didn't watch much television. To be honest, I never really liked it. I always preferred to sit in my room with a notebook and the radio on or to be in the dance studio. Never really the social person you'd expect which got me into trouble in school because when people did come up to me, I'd scare them away. Not that I minded, but still, the school didn't like it.

They laughed and as we arrived at our destination, I looked at the shopping area in awe. It was small but it was perfect. With stores like Hottopic and Macy's, this would be a great day. As soon as we found a parking spot, I jumped out and was bouncing around like a kid hyped up on a sugar rush. "Hey, hey can we go to Hottopic? Please! It's amazing! Please!" I practically begged them. They looked at me and laughed, "Sure why not?" and with that we walked over towards the store. Well they walked I ran. When I walked in I was welcomed by the familiar loud music blasting with a heavy beat and people with crazy outfits and multi-colored hair passing in and out. I let out a sigh, "I'm home," I said mostly to myself.

Relishing in the weirdness of the store, this place was unlike any other. The mix of Otaku, with Goth, Punk and Emo, it truly was a place where I belonged. Going straight over toward to wall lined with all the different t-shirts they had, I began to dig through the piles looking for the one that I wanted. Standing back up with a good three or four T's in my arms, I kept on looking. When the girls finally got there and they saw all the stuff I had, their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Okay I know it's a lot of stuff, and I can put some back, but please let me keep some, just like maybe three? Please?" I said seeing their wavering looks. Leah was the first one to recover from her shock. "Dude, how come I never came here? This place is awesome! If these party poopers won't pay for those I sure as hell will as long as I can get some stuff to kid." And with that we nearly cleaned out the entire store buying earrings, jeans, dresses, jackets, practically an entire wardrobe in one store. Emily, Rachel and Angela were awestruck. They couldn't believe it.

"Okay well now let's focus on stuff for your room besides posters and such." Angela said giggling as she motioned to the posters sticking out of one of the bags and the huge bag holding a Paramore bean-bag chair.

We hit every store in that place. And by the end of the day, we were so tired, I actually fell asleep in the car. And we still weren't done. But the only thing left was to decide on a color for the room and desk. But that would be decided later. Now we're making the drive back home, and then, I get to see my brand new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth's POV

When I first saw her, I didn't even know what was happening. It freaked me out. She looked like a mix between Bella and Jake, with Bella's light skin and Jakes hair and eyes. _She's Bella's kid_, I thought. The one everyone was talking about last night during patrols.

I think Jake realized what was happening even before I did. He had this look on his face as if he was ready to kill, and it was directed at me. _Oh shit_, I thought.

Later I learned her name, Serena. Only Bella would choose such a strange name. But it fit her perfectly. She is a bit on the weird side. Coming all the way out here from South Carolina is just crazy, but she did it. And all on the chance that her biological dad might accept her into his family. She obviously has some guts, and I like that about her. She's not afraid to speak her mind, which could get her into some trouble around here, but it's a rare quality to find in a girl.

I knew that she and I were going to click, that's what happens with imprints. They're your forever. I didn't know until later just how forever would work out for us, but somehow, we ended up together.

_**back to Serena's POV**_

The first night I spent with my dad, was great. It was quiet at first, but when I saw my room, painted and bedding and all, I practically tackled him to the ground. The dark purple walls, with the black skull and music sign bedding, the desk with a laptop and a music system off in the corner next to the closet with a sheer black and purple shower curtain type thing was just amazing. I never imagined this would happen, but it did.

When I went to bed, though, the nightmare came. The sounds were identical to what had happened that night, the fear and the pain were all identical to what I felt. Hearing the blood curtailing screaming, but seeing nothing, only blackness was terrifying. I woke up to Seth holding me as I cried. His warm embrace and soothing words calming me down almost instantly. When my break down was over, I pulled away. Looking in his eyes, I saw worry, and questions.

"Serena," he said the worry in his words mirroring the worry in his eyes. I shook my head, not wanting to explain now. I don't think I wanted to ever explain to anyone. He sighed and held me close for a second longer before letting me go. He began to get up and walk away, but I held onto his arm, strong and muscular wilted in my slight touch.

"Don't go, please," I said, begging him almost. He sank back down onto the bed, his back facing me. "Seth, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said, turning back to face me.

"About what?"

"Just…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Like I said, just stuff."

**Yawn** "Fine," I said as I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, sleep finally coming back to me at full force.

When I woke up the next morning, Seth was still there, his arms wrapped around me as I curled myself closer into his chest. Taking a deep breath, I got the instant scent of freshly cut grass after a spring rain, and he just smelled like home. Welcoming, comforting home. He stirred ever so slightly, and tightened his grip. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw before me the flawlessness of his beautifully sculpted chest. I never wanted to leave this spot.

But it ended as soon as it had started. "Good morning sleepy head," I heard him say quietly.

"I thought you were still asleep," I said looking up at him. And in that instant, I had some sort of déjà vu vision thing happen.

"_**Good morning sleeping beauty." He said kissing me on the forehead. **_

"_**Good morning to you to." I said looking up to kiss him on the lips. He smirked and leaned in to meet me half way. As our lips met, a fire seemed to ignite between us and our lips began a dance of sorts. When our tongues met, it was a battle for dominance. **_

_**As his hand slipped under my night shirt, I moaned as he ever so slightly grazed my breast. "You like that don't you?" he said breaking away from my lips to press his forehead to mine. **_

_**Just then two little footsteps could be heard coming down the hall way. Bursting through the door, one boy and one girl ran and jumped on the bed.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up at him to find we mirrored the same expressions of shock in our eyes.

"Did you…?"I asked dragging on at the end.

"Yeah…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him back.

"Did we just see what our future is going to look like?"

"I don't know, but I think that might be exactly what just happened." I said astonished at what just happened.

"Yeah…" he said droning on. Just then a knock came from the other side of the door.

"If you kids plan on eating breakfast I suggest you get your asses out here because if not I'm breaking this door down and checking to make sure you two are still in your clothes. And Seth man, you're like a brother to me but dude if my daughter isn't a virgin when you leave this room I will make sure you will wake up in the hospital a girl, understood?" He said and walked away.

I looked at Seth and laughed. The look on his face was pure fear. I climbed out and looked back at him, "Coming?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"Are you coming or are you just going to sit there like a lazy ass?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah I'm coming." He said getting up and out of the bed. We walked into the kitchen to find the entire pack waiting for us like we were the royal couple, only I don't think we really are a couple though…right?

"Finally they are back from the dead" Jared said which got him a slap across the face from Leah and hot coffee poured on his head from Emily. We all laughed and Seth even ended up on the floor in tears he was laughing so hard. __

"Alright everybody, sit down and eat, Emily, I hope you don't mind I took over on breakfast." He said. She smiled, "I'm just glad the mess will be here so that I'm not the one who has to clean it up." We all laughed, until Quil with his big mouth had to say something.

"So you two, what exactly did you do in there? Seth punked out during patrols last night to come be with you, so I hope he at least got some." That infuriated me, so as calmly as I could I walked up towards him, and gave him a good square punch in the face. He fell off of his chair and looked up at me, a black eye starting to form and blood pouring out of his nose.

That pissed Seth off to, and dad. Seth started to shake, his eyes going from the deep brown to an almost black color within seconds. Dad stayed calm but I could see in the look on his face that he wanted to attack his long time friend. Seth stormed out of the house, and I followed. He ran off and moments later, a howl echoed out. I knew that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, and still my body refused to let me venture back into the warmth of the house.

"Kid, you better get back in here. I don't want you to get sick." Dad said from the door. I don't know what came over me, but in the first time since I got home from my mom's funeral, I dropped to the floor, exhausted. No tears dropped, but rain did fall. I stayed there, my face looking up at the grey clouds, and just sat there. My body wouldn't let me move, or maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to move.

But for some reason, as soon the rain stopped falling, I got cold. Silently I begged for it to come back, but the rest of the day was calm. Cloudy, but quiet and calm. I got up and went back into the house. My body seemed to be on auto-pilot, and I couldn't control where it took me.

Seth going off into the woods, the way his eyes changed, I will never forget it. I thought maybe he was going to faze right there. But he ran, and for some reason unknown, when he ran, I got yet another moment that felt as if this would happen again. He didn't come back that day, or the next. I searched the woods, but dad told he was fine and didn't want to be found. I spent my days at the beach, just watching the wave's crash against the sand and rocks, while my mind seemed to drift off into another world, another time, to another day where my life would be okay again, where _**I**_ would be okay again.


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't seen Seth in days, the small little comment that Quil made, yeah it was un-called for and majorly inappropriate but still, he can't be that upset over it right? I mean, it only took me like an hour or so before I cooled off, and now everything's cool. But Leah is freaked out and so is Mrs. Clearwater because even in wolf form, Seth can't be found.

I guess maybe he doesn't want to be found, but still. I miss him. And I know that this is really sudden, but I do miss him a lot. I miss being able to know that he would be waiting for me at Sam and Emily's when I woke up in the morning before I went for breakfast. But now, it's not the same.

I hope he's okay, I really do. I had another bad dream last night, only this time it was about Seth. He was in danger, or running from something. I remember watching him look at me before fazing and running off into the woods. I remember going from my point of view to his in an instant, and watching as the world flew by as he ran from something.

I woke up that night in a cold sweat, shaking. I grabbed my hoodie and stepped out into the backyard. The cool air calmed me down, but that I could have sworn that I saw something, or someone watching me from the forest line out behind the house in the backyard. It wouldn't surprise me if dad had told someone to stay and watch me while he had patrols tonight, but…I can't let go of the feeling that something just isn't right.

The guys have been more on edge about things in town to. They refuse to tell me, saying I have enough on my plate worrying about Seth, but really if there's something wrong, it'd be nice if they told me something.

I decided to stay home today. I'm too tired to go to Emily's or leave my room for that matter. I just spent the whole day on the computer looking at my email, and going on YouTube.

Dad's even more on edge today for some reason. I don't know if it's the fact that I told him about the dream or if it's the fact that he got home at four A.M. this morning, but something's up. I talked to Emily, seeing if there was anything new. Seth called last night, he called her. She said that he was fine, and that he'll be back soon. He just had to take care of something's. None of us understood that, but the knowledge that he'll be home soon makes me happier than anything right now.

**Sorry I know that that was a short chapter but I got bored and so….yeah. Send me some feedback on these last few chaps. Tell me what you think should happen next cuz I have no clue what I'm doing anymore _ seriously I'm just coming up with random crap off of the top of my head. So tell me what you think and maybe something will strike some inspiration or something…I don't know. **


	8. Chapter 8

I can't sleep again, tossing and turning around in bed isn't helping getting me back to sleep. Looking out my window, the night calls my name willing me to get out of bed. I give in and climb out of bed and over to the sliding glass door in the living room. Opening the door, a fresh breeze washes over my skin, giving me goose-bumps. The wind blows my hair behind me, taking it where it pleases. I step onto the porch, my bare feet feeling their way along, leading me to the grass where the wood line and the house property meet.

Suddenly a pair of molten gold eyes meets mine from inside the forest. I'm not sure if it's the lack of sleep or the curiosity that got the best of me right then (probably lack of sleep) but my body started moving toward them. Those eyes, shining brightly, bearing into me with an intensity that I've never seen before draw me closer and closer until it isn't gold eyes that I'm looking at, but a deep dark brown. The eyes I haven't seen and missed so much.

"Seth," I whisper. My body fully immersed in the darkness of the woods, the light of my house long gone and only the night sky give me light. His body glows in a slight shimmer of the moon light. His hair messy and tangled. His body clad in only a pair of shorts he stands there, so close yet so far out of my reach. As if my body has somehow gotten a mind of its own, I start moving toward him.

When we are mere inches apart, a lone tear falls down my cheek. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed him till that moment. His strong, warm arms embrace me, engulfing me in his natural warmth.

"I've missed you so much," I whisper for ears to hear and only our ears alone.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm back." He says holding me closer to him. I almost didn't catch the last part when he said, "you're safe." His lips gently brush against the top of my head in an ever so soft kiss. I burry my head in his chest, letting all fears and worries disappear. I look up at him, wanting him to tell me what he was doing, where he went. With no word as to where he was, I'm almost willing him to say something, anything. But he doesn't, he just leans in and kisses me.

His lips so soft and gentle against mine, his arms wrap more tightly around me, lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him back. We separate and I look into his eyes and for the first time since I got here, since we imprinted, it feels unreal. _Am I dreaming? Is this real? _But it is, and the most kind, amazing guy I've ever met is kissing me. Holding me, comforting me. His eyes grow dark and suddenly I feel something poking me.

I look at him, wide eyed. And yet I'm also turned on. He blushes and tries to set me down but I just wrap my legs tighter around him and kiss him. I don't know where this could lead, but I know that it will be okay…or at least I hope it will. But before I can do anything but kiss him, he pulls my legs apart and places me on the ground.

"What the hell?" I hear behind me, I turn around to see dad. Pissed off and looking as if he just got home from patrol (which he probably did).

"Jake, it's not what you think man," Seth started but he was cut off when dad charged at him. I stood my ground in front of Seth. Holding my arms out bracing myself for impact, but it never came. Instead I found myself on the sidelines of a fight between to wolves.

"Daddy NO!" I screamed as he went to bite Seth on the side of his neck. But he didn't seem to hear me, he just kept on charging. The sight before me was terrifying; I didn't know what to do. I sank to the ground, what had been the happiest moment of my life turned into a nightmare. The man who seemed to be okay with anything was attacking a member of his pack; of his family.

More wolves came into view. Sam, Jared and Leah to be exact. They all fazed, Leah took my motionless body and carried me into the house. I heard the boys yell and scream at dad to stop, I don't know what happened after Leah helped me back into my bed. But I do know that dad calmed down a while later. According to Leah Seth got home safe, a little roughed up but that's about it.

The next morning I didn't want to have to face him. I got up, took a shower, got dressed and walked to Emily's before he had even gotten out of bed. I was the first there, Emily and Sam were up and ready. I cooked with Emily, ate some and stayed and talked for a bit. They asked about last night, I told them dad caught us kissing, they were as shocked as me that that was what set him off. I asked Sam about what happened after Leah brought me inside. He said what I thought he would. "He fought us, he calmed down a bit but was still throwing punches and then he stormed into the house. Seth fazed and they took him home."

After that I left right as people started arriving. I took a few muffins, some juice and headed down to the beach. My iPod in hand along with the food Emily gave me I spent the rest of the day at the beach. Watching the tide go back and forth. I walked around the reservation a bit too before I finally went to visit Seth. He was in bed, asleep. Mrs. Clearwater asked what happened, I told her my dad just overreacted a bit and that he should be fine. She smiled and laughed, saying something like how she always knew dad would be an over protective father. I left their house around 6:30 and went home. Awaiting the fate of facing my father…great.


End file.
